


Lazy Day at the Bunker

by LoverAwakened



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Dean in Panties, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Implied snuggling, Insecure Dean, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Possessive Castiel, Possessive Dean Winchester, cathartic cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverAwakened/pseuds/LoverAwakened
Summary: Dean loved a lazy day at the bunker. No crappy diner food to give him heartburn or indigestion. No being crammed in his Baby for hours at a time with his gassy moose of a brother and six feet of angel in the backseat asking more annoying, pointless questions than a toddler. Nope. Today was 'Do Nothing Day' and Dean was determined to enjoy it.





	

Dean loved a lazy day at the bunker. No crappy diner food to give him heartburn or indigestion. No being crammed in his Baby for hours at a time with his gassy moose of a brother and six feet of angel in the backseat asking more annoying, pointless questions than a toddler. Nope. Today was ‘Do Nothing Day’ and Dean was determined to enjoy it.

 

He whistled to himself walking down the hall from his bedroom, basket of laundry tucked underneath one arm. Dean loved housework. It relaxed him. Calmed him. He relished it. Probably because this was the first _real_ home he’s had since he was four years old.

 

Sam didn’t get it. He probably never would. Reluctantly, Sam offered to help with the chores, but Dean waved him off, relief flashing through the younger Winchester’s hazel eyes as he nodded and headed out the door to go for a run.

 

_Hmph, a run._ Dean chuckled to himself. Now there was something _he_ didn’t get. He did enough running from monsters and things that want to kill him, didn’t need to add more on top of it. Dean sorted through the basket, carefully loading the clothes in the washing machine, making certain that his few…delicate…items didn’t get mixed in with the rest. It’s a good thing Sammy was out, because Dean needed to wash these by hand, then he could hang them up in his closet to dry away from prying eyes.

 

He spied the scraps of blue, green, and purple lace and gathered them together. The hunter never told anyone, except his future self that one time Zachariah-the-asshat sent him to the future, about his little kink. Damn Rhonda Hurley. Dean ran his hand over the blue lace. They had a tiny white bow on the front and a small heart-shaped cut-out in the back. He remembers being entranced by the cerulean blue panties when he saw them at the store, sure that he saw that color somewhere before, but couldn’t quite place it. This pair was his favorite.

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Cas!” Dean clutched one hand to his chest, the other dropping the panties back in the basket. “Put a Goddamn bell around your neck for fucks sake!” He took a few deep breaths trying to steady himself.

 

“You shouldn’t blaspheme, Dean,” the angel admonished.

 

Dean snorted, trying to discreetly cover the offending panties. “Yeah, I’m sure your Dad is gonna pop in here and ground me any second.”

 

Cas narrowed his gaze, looking every bit the bad ass angel from all those years ago that threw Dean around an alley. Suddenly, the angel’s ocean blue eyes shot wide open. “What are those?” the angel questioned, pointing to the basket behind Dean’s back.

 

Dean shuffled his feet, gaze landing on everything except the man in front of him. “They’re clothes, Cas,” he turned around, adding detergent to the water pouring into the machine.

 

“I’ve never seen you wear anything so brightly colored,” Cas reached around Dean and into the basket.

 

“No! Wait…Cas!”

 

A pair of purple lace boyshorts dangled from the angel’s slender fingers, wonder shining in his wide eyes.

 

Dean could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as his brain struggled to come up with an explanation. Dean lied for a living, damn it! He should be able to come up with something. Anything! Instead, the elder Winchester stared at the panties, mouth gaping open and shut like a goldfish.

 

“Are these yours, Dean?”

 

“Uh, um…I-I-they um, they’re,” the hunter stammered, certain he was red as a tomato by now. A voice rose from somewhere in the back of his brain- _they’re your hobbies, man, be proud. Own it._ “Yeah, Cas, they’re mine. You got something to say?” Dean planted his feet and squared his shoulders, chest puffing out ever so slightly.

 

“These are beautiful, Dean,” the angel replied, “I bet they look lovely on you,” his words filled with awe and reverence.

 

The hunter let out a deep breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Well, shit. He was bracing for a fight. Not pretty words. He’d look beautiful in them? The fuck was he supposed to do with that?! All the tension left his body and he slumped back against the washing machine.

 

“Yeah, you really think so?” Dean’s voice shook, barely above a whisper.

 

Cas stepped forward, reaching around Dean’s waist again to drop the panties back into the laundry basket. The angel’s hand skimmed down Dean’s side, settling on the hunter’s hip while Cas ran the other hand over top of Dean’s shirt, slowly rubbing up and finally settling on the Winchester’s chest, causing Dean’s breath to hitch.

 

“Uh, Cas,” Dean squeaked. The elder Winchester cleared his throat and tried again. “Hey, Cas, man. What-what are you doing?”

 

Cas ignored Dean’s question, the angel’s eyes boring into the hunters. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth and bunched up the fabric of Dean’s shirt in his hand. Dean wondered briefly if the angel could feel the hunter’s heart beating wildly in his chest. Cas swayed forward. Only a couple of inches separated Dean from those perpetually chapped lips. When the angel spoke, Dean could feel Cas’ warm breath ghosting across his lips making them tingle.

 

“Do you think,” Cas’ eyes dropped to Dean’s lips for a moment, then back up, blown black with lust, “um, do you think I could see you in them sometime?” the angel finally managed to get out.

 

Dean’s voice box, it seemed, was broken because all he could manage to do was nod his head. Shaky hands reached for the waistband of his jeans. Cas’ eyes tracked the movement and he let out a low groan that shot right to Dean’s dick. Cas worried his lower lip between his teeth and took a step back.

 

“Are you wearing a pair right now?”

 

Once again, Dean nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

 

Another groan came from the angel. Dean could feel his dick twitch with interest.

 

“May I see them?” Cas asked, softly.

 

Even as Dean unfastened the button and dragged the zipper down on his jeans, he told himself what a stupid idea this was. He dropped his jeans to his ankles, simultaneously kicking them off to the side and tugging his shirt over his head. Dean stood, in a bright pink lace thong, bouncing from foot to foot, unsure of what to do with his body. His tan skin was dusted with freckles, and while he didn’t have cut and defined abs, the hunter was happy to say that being in his late thirties and eating the way he did, his belly was still flat.

 

Dean was half hard, not quite poking out of the thong, but enough to be slightly uncomfortable. Unsure of what to do with his hands, Dean covered his bulge, putting gentle pressure on it. Big mistake. He squeezed his eyes shut, biting back a moan that threatened to escape.

 

Cas hissed.

 

Dean’s eyes flew open, immediately thinking that the angel was offended. That this was a huge mistake. What the hell was he doing, standing in front of his best friend, in a pink fucking thong, and rubbing himself? He needed to grab his clothes and—

 

“Oh, Dean,” the angel breathed out, “they’re gorgeous.”

Cas leaned forward again, reaching his hand out to the hunter, but then thinking better of it and hurriedly snatching it back. The blue of the angel’s eyes was now a tiny ring, swallowed up almost entirely by the black of his pupils. Cas raked his eyes hungrily over Dean’s body, looking almost feral, causing the hunter to step back, slamming into the washing machine. The angel took this opportunity to strike, swooping right up against the Winchester and bracketing his arms on either side of the hunter.

 

Dean didn’t know if he was more scared or turned on, now fully hard and straining against the lace, the head of his cock flushed red and peeking out over the top of the thongs’ waistband. In all the years Dean had known Cas, he’d never seen him look quite like this.

 

“You look so beautiful like this, Dean.” Cas purred, nuzzling against the hunter’s cheek and underneath his ear.

 

Dean let out a low whine, baring his throat for the angel, instantly feeling a set of soft, warm lips sucking marks along his jaw, and a tongue licking around the Winchester’s Adam’s apple and down to the hollow of his throat.

 

Cas growled, continuing to bite and suck along Dean’s collar bone and down his chest. A moan escaped Dean’s throat as the hunter dropped his head back and rolled his hips, desperately trying to get some friction against his now painfully swollen erection. The angel flicked his tongue across the other’s nipple and then took the rosy bud and worried it between his teeth, making Dean whine and keen.

 

“Oh, fuck, Cas!”

 

The angel continued his ministrations with his mouth, showing the other nipple the same licks and bites, and slowly trailed hot, open mouth kisses down the center of the hunter’s chest and abdomen. Dean mewled as Cas dipped his tongue into the other’s navel, swirling it around before placing a gentle bite at Dean’s flesh just underneath. The angel, now on his knees, shrugged out of his coat and jacket, loosening his tie. He looked in to moss green eyes from under dark lashes. Running his hands up and down Dean’s thighs, Cas licked his lips, eyes now on the Winchester’s large erection. The angel pressed kisses on the scrap of lace, smiling as he felt Dean’s body shake and tremble.

 

“Shit, Cas,” Dean groaned, raking a hand through Cas’ already disheveled hair and rubbed the other hand over his cock, squeezing, “Is this what you want, angel?” he panted, wetting his lips.

 

“Please, Dean.”

 

“Oh, fuck, angel,” Dean ground through his teeth. Tightening his grip on Cas’ hair, the elder Winchester pulled the thong down, cock bouncing free, and tucked the panties under his balls.

 

Cas' eyes darkened, the angel letting out another soft growl.

 

“Are you sure, Cas?”

 

In response, the angel licked a broad stripe up the underside of Dean’s cock, eliciting moans from them both.

 

“Fuck!” Dean hissed.

 

Cas licked up and down the length, swirling his tongue around the head each time. Dean’s breathing sped up, both hands buried in the angel’s dark hair now, but only resting there, letting Cas set the pace. On the next lick, Cas parted his lips into an O and sank all the way down on the hunter’s cock, hot and wet enveloping Dean, as the angel took him all the way to the back of his throat.

 

“Oh my God!” Dean screamed, hands flying backward to brace himself as he felt his legs tremble beneath him.

 

Cas pulled off Dean with an obscene pop, anger flashing in the angel’s eyes. Cas dug his fingertips into the flesh of the Winchester’s hips, surely leaving the beginnings of tiny bruises. “You WILL refrain from calling my Father’s name while I am pleasuring you!” The angel roared.

 

“I-I, shit…fuck. Sorry, I didn’t mean— “

 

“You will call MY name!” Cas sunk back down on the hunter’s cock, sucking and swallowing around it.

 

“Cas, ngnhh, oh, yes, aagghh, just like that, angel. Oh, fuck yes, Castiel!” Dean wailed.

 

The angel moved faster and hollowed out his cheeks. Dean watched as his best friend, an angel of the Lord, looked up at him from his knees, face flushed, saliva dripping out of the corners of his mouth as he furiously sucked at Dean’s cock. A warmth coiled low in Dean’s gut and he knew he wouldn’t last.

 

“Nghhh, Cas, fuck…I’m gonna…I-you have to stop,” Dean panted, trying to warn his friend, but the angel locked the other’s hips in place, quickening his movements.

 

White hot lightening shot through Dean’s nerves and sparks exploded behind his eyelids. “Yes, fuck, yes, Cas-Castiel! CASTIEL!” Dean howled, spilling down the angel’s throat, Cas humming happily and drinking up every drop.

 

Cas stood up, wrapping his arms around the hunter’s shaking body. Dean leaned into the embrace, still coming down from his orgasm high. As reality slowly came back to the elder Winchester, he had a horrifying realization that his best friend had just blown him and they hadn’t even properly kissed. Dean felt sick to his stomach. Cas wasn’t just some random hookup. His friend deserved better than this.

 

“Was that…was that correct? What I did?” All the earlier intensity from the angel seemingly vanished.

 

The words cut Dean like a knife. He wrapped his arms tighter around the angel’s shoulders, brushing soft kisses along Cas’ temple and across his forehead. Cupping the bolt of Cas’ jaw, Dean ran his thumb along the angel’s cheekbone, slowly leaning in to capture those chapped pink lips in a chaste kiss.

 

At first, they just massaged their lips against one another, slow and gentle. Cas let out a content sigh against Dean’s mouth. Cradling the angel’s head, Dean tilted to deepen the kiss. He swept his tongue across the seam of Cas’ lips. The angel hummed, parting his lips and giving Dean entrance. The hunter slid his tongue against Cas’ and explored the entirety of the angel’s mouth, swallowing each other’s moans.

 

“Mmm, Dean.”

 

They pulled apart sluggishly, concern shown in the angel’s eyes, but also warmth and a feeling Dean wasn’t ready to name yet. He could feel Cas hard against his thigh. The hunter reached for the other’s belt, sure hands quickly unbuckling and unfastening Cas’ dress slacks while seeking out the angel’s mouth with hungry lips.

 

Dean freed Cas’ erection, grasping tightly, and slid his thumb across the glistening tip. Firmly he began stroking, coating his friend’s thick cock with precome to ease the friction. Cas mewled and keened, bucking his hips up into Dean’s fist. A litany of yes’ and Dean’s name spilled from the angel’s mouth like a prayer. The elder Winchester began sucking possessive bruises into the angel’s throat and collarbone.

 

“Mmm, do you like that?” Dean growled into Cas’ ear, speeding up his hand, squeezing and twisting on the upstroke, “Gonna make you feel so good, angel. So good.” His lips found Cas’ again, nipping at his lower lip and gently sucking it into his mouth.

 

It was amazing. To see the angel, _his_ angel, this warrior of God, come apart at his hands.

 

Cas’ breathing increased, thighs stuttering, as he continued to fuck up into Dean’s fist. Dean knew the angel was close. He kissed Cas sloppily, licking and panting into the other’s mouth.

 

“That’s it, come for me, Castiel.”

 

Dean could feel the angel’s entire body tense as warmth splashed onto the Winchester’s belly and down over his hand. Dean stroked Cas through his orgasm, eyes never leaving the angel’s face, pure bliss etched into Cas’ features.

 

For a long time, the only sound in the laundry room was their ragged breathing.

 

“Oh,” A frown pulled at the angel’s face.

 

“Are you alright?” Dean worried.

 

“Your panties. I ruined them.” Cas pouted.

 

Dean chuckled, “Oh, angel. They’ll be fine,” He pulled Cas into a hug.

 

They stared at each other for a moment, something pleasant swelling in the hunter’s chest.

 

“Dean.”

 

“Yeah, Cas.”

 

The angel’s cheeks tinted pink, blue eyes shining. He placed his hand over Dean’s heart.

 

“I…I lo— “

 

“I know, Castiel. Me too.” Dean smiled and leaned in to press a quick kiss to Cas’ cheek. He gathered their clothes from the floor and handed Cas his jacket and trench coat. “Why don’t you head up to my room and I’ll meet you in there after I toss these clothes in the dryer.”

 

Cas’ eyes sparkled and he smiled one of his rare, gummy smiles Dean was so fond of.

 

“Ok, Dean.”

 

As the angel headed up to Dean’s bedroom, the elder Winchester carefully loaded the freshly washed laundry into the dryer, smiling to himself. The other chores could wait. It was a lazy day, after all, and what’s a lazy day without a little snuggling, Dean thought, flicking off the light and heading up to join his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [Lover-Awakened](http://www.lover-awakened.tumblr.com)


End file.
